Hyper-Advanced Cloning Program
''Carried out by Dr. Ian Carabach and a small science team at Monolith; the Hyper-Advanced Cloning Program (''HACP), was a unofficial successor to the Flash Clone program used by the UNSC in the early 26th century. The programs main goal was to remove the large disadvantages involved with Flash Cloning. These included rapid deterioration as well as mental and physical debilitation. Overview The HACP featured several key differences from the Flash Clone procedure. Accelerated Fixated Aging Clones produced within the HACP could be "set" to a desired age aka physical maturity. This meant that clones could travel through key developmental stages within several days, rather than several years. The clones going through this process remain in suspension for its duration. Memory Replication and Alteration Clones produced within the HACP are implanted with both "Real" and "Artificial" memories. That is to say, they do not form memories or experiences of their own initially. They inherit the memories of their origin subject. These memories can range from vivid recollections of events to non-visual understanding and comprehension of information. These memories are considered "real". Likewise, they can be implanted with "artificial" memories. These are focused mostly on filling the gaps where real memories once stood so that the brain did not try to recall unneeded info. Agent Twenty-Seven is an example of an HACP Clone with both memory archetypes. She is able to recall information regarding combat, language, personality and more via "real" memories. "Artificial" memories were used to prevent her from recalling her involvement in Monolith as an organization while mentally justifying her dedication to assignments and missions. Twenty-Seven also experienced an event called "Recall"; where she slowly regained access to "real" memories once locked away and blocked out. Lineage Cloning This process refers to the method by which the clones are produced. An "Origin" subject is selected as the basis for all cloning. Their DNA and memories are harvested and once stored can be replicated as many times as needed. Since this process requires the deconstruction of the brain, the Origin is killed in the process. On October 2555, Naomi Marres beecame the only known origin subject of the HACP. From her DNA and memories, at least 28 fully developed clones were produced. Spartan IV Augmentation Integration Given the HACP immediately involves DNA replication and modification, all HACP clones are created with Spartan IV augmentation. Legitimacy The HACP is technically morally unethical and outlawed in nearly all UEG controlled space. Prior to the creation of Monolith within ONI, Dr. Carabach could not find the footing required to pursue its research or development. After Monoliths creation somwhere between 2550 - 2552, Carabach saw success within the program as early as 2554. Purpose and Legacy Spearheaded by Ian Carabach, the program sought out to remedy two major issues. The first being the mass loss of life during wartime conflicts. Carabach suggested that it would be ideal to lose one life millions of times rather millions of lives individually. Secondly, the project represented a massive leap in cloning capabilities, propelling the capabilities of genetic replication further than before. It is assumed that given the secret nature of the program, all its peripherals were limited to the walls of the Monolith Polar HQ. After the bases destruction, it is unclear what came of the projects records and facilities, but they are assumed completely lost. This makes Agent Twenty-Seven the last living clone produced by the HACP procedure. Category:Monolith